rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carolina
maybe carolina is omalley and tex. and omega has strength enhancement and tex stealth and together they destroyed carolinas mind and took her body. and became tex The talk page isn't for speculation. Also, sign your posts. 04:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this page can really tell much more about Carolina, consider the fact not much is known at the moment. So I don't think it needs to be classifies as stub.--Person122 06:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :All short articles should be classified as stubs regardless of the amount of information available. Last Freelancer is the other Carolina? "As there are forty nine freelancers, one for every state, it is unkown if the missing state is the presently non existant Florida, or the other Carolina. It is possible that Florida still has a freelancer, but it is also possible that Carolina is either North or South Carolina, and Carolina is just a nickname." I don't think so. I believe that the reason why the put two AIs into her is because Carolina is actually two: North and South. Also, suggesting that there are two Carolina would imply that they're nicknames would be North and South respectively which would then cause confusion as those are the names the Dakotas are refered to as. --cv Reading into things Recently, I have been doing some obsessive reading into things, and have realized that the mystery Freelancer in the trailer is most likely Agent Carolina. Mostly due to the fact that Church stated that York, Tex and her were at one point a team, and that the state color of North and South Carolina are very close to teal. I also expect to see Sigma and Theta this season, plus the two AI that Carolina had in her. - SpawnofMaine And again the conclusion was already made... although it was based off of Luke McKay art rather than the state colors of Florida.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Church's Interest/Her code name I just remembered that when Tex was briefing Church on her failed mission with York he replies with a question asking if Carolina was with him so could this maybe mean he has some Intrest in her? ... or that was the other women that meant "nothing" to Tex. 03:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Also on Carolina's code name it could be that North C. and South C. combined to get more seats in the House of Reps. and Washington D.C. or Puerto Rico were made into a state to keep with the 50 state thing. Then something may of happened to Florida (the State or Freelancer) 03:00, June 21, 2011 (UTC) We've debated this before. And to the first part don't know. To everything its all speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I FUCKING'' KNEW'' it was Carolina!!!!! I am an obseccive genius!!!!!!!! I still don't spell good though. P.S. Sorry I couldn't help with the last two episodes...Turns out I don't have all the time in the world. -SpawnofMaine You, me, Cyrus, everyone knew except the people who thought it was Tex or C.T. . We just couldn't post it as it is still considered speculation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It is also speculation to assume that Female = South (South Dakota is female, therefore Carolina must be South Carolina.) I propose a movement that the statement that she represents 'South Carolina' towards the end of her article be ammended to omit the Female = South theory entirely. She could just as easily represent North Carolina, and it is far more likely that she represents both given the Dakotas getting one AI and Carolina getting two. While it is still speculation, it is not as baseless a speculation that "She's a girl, she must be South Carolina." It implies a lack of creativity and a sexual bias on the creator's part, and a lack of rational thought on the Wiki's. No offense is meant by this, I am simply trying to help the Wiki be the best it can be. AV42 23:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Carolina = Bipolar It could be possible because she has two AIs it could give her mutliple personalities. When the North AI has more power she is one Carolina when the South AI has more power then it's the other Carolina. It could be but shes not been seen with an A.I. so no one knows.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Delta's Opinionated when it comes to Carolina I remember Delta saying that 'she (Carolina) only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did', but in the episode, she really f***ed up those soldiers. I think that Delta was just being opinionated, because, according to the episode, she seemed to 'function very well' to me. He may have been speaking of when she was with an A.I.. I doubt she functioned very well with an A.I. and as that would be the only time he ever knew her that would be the time he is likely referencing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He also said she was implanted with TWO A.I. at once. More to the point, none of the Freelancers have actually been implanted yet, or we'd see Wash going crazy already. AV42 23:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I think delta might have been refering to here near insanely obsession with still being number 1Chrome12 20:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) in the trailer in the season 9 tralier she appered turrenting with York driving and Maine in the shotgun King692 02:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We know. What do you want to do about it? Hell people thought it was Carolina before she was revealed in Episode 3.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This has been revealed to be the scene from episode 15 after they hit the highway. AV42 23:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Carolina is not dead. possibly. I think Carolina is NOT dead becuase Delta basically said she seased to function witch means that maybe she just froze up and the director has her cryo sleep or something. Or maybe delta had been tampered with by the meta so carolinina's actually alive. By the ways Sniperteam: your an idiot. Why. Because you said talk pages aren't for speculation, but in reality they are to talk abouts the subject. hence speculation Considering Delta hadn't been in the hands of The Meta yet its impossible he was tampered by him. And shes dead. Confirmed. Thus you are the real idiot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wow... The Internet never ceases to amaze me at how people continue you to set themselves up like this. I mean, seriously? You were practically asking for a burn.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Meta killed Carolina If Carolina's armor enhancement was color changing then is it possible that tthe Meta killed her and took it? Starwarsspartan 22:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did but were not sure how King692 It is. To be honest thats the only way I'm thinking of her going. She has two A.I., thus Maine sees her as a HUGE target as he'd get more than usual. Plus shes lost allot of her skill by having two A.I. However... that would also mean Maine had 8 A.I. by the time of Reconstruction which wouldn't work as hes only seen with 7. He'd have Sigma, Tex, Omega, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Caolina's A.I., Carolina's second A.I., and an unknown other A.I.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if/when she went crazy they took her AI's out but Meta just went for the armor enhancement not knowing the AI's weren't there King692 Color It's blue white not black can someone change it King692 It's Light Blue. And it's Black when she is camoflauged in Number One. Oo7nightfire 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Well that's just her armor enchainment we didn't put red and blue under Metas and I ment tint King692 We didn't but we could.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Her armor has since turned green as well. As long as we're adding in her armor enhancement colours, we may as well add green. AV42 23:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with York Seriously, I can't believe no one here has mentioned this yet, it's pretty obvious and all over RT, Carolina and York are interested in each other. They're together a lot and it's clear by looking at the body language anyway. Also, when Tex mentioned York in Season 5 Church asked right away if Carolina was with him. With York, specifically with York. Finally, York, for lack of a better word, sounds a bit... depressed in Out Of Mind compared to Season 9. That's not quite the right word, but it seems like something has changed him, most likely Carolina's death. You can call it speculation if you want, but that's just my 0.02 -Snowstorm45 Exactly though. Its all just speculation. Therefore no articles.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) We should add it when Season 9 is over. Oo7nightfire 11:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) If its elabrotated upon we will.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 11:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Carolina's Custom Gun I am surprised it hasn't been noticed yet, but Carolina actually has a non-standard pistol that she never uses in episode 15. It can be seen clearly on her hip at 00:53 and it can be seen when she's walking into the vault as well. When she kicks Maine out of the window at 1:27 she is using a standard pistol (but reached to where the custom one was located at 1:19. Then at 2:02 you can see her with a standard pistol in her right hand, and the non-standard pistol on her left hip. She uses the standard pistol throughout the fight with 'Sharkface' and at 3:29 and 3:45 you can see both 'holstered' to her hips with the custom on the right (her left.) They remain there as she confronts Tex, and she doesn't appear to drop it at 4:45 as she does with the standard one. It's still on her hip at 6:28. Now it stands to reason that she took Maine's pistol near 1:27, but it shocks me that nobody else has noticed this, or if they have, that it hasn't been given any merit yet. Just bringing it up, in case anyone else thinks it should be something. AV42 23:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: It's still on her right hip when she lands on the Puma. AV42 23:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I added a short blurb about it to the Trivia section as it is out of the ordinary with the rest of the series thus far. It exists, but she hasn't used it so it's purpose is unknown and this is reflected in the blurb. I hope nobody minds. AV42 00:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Another edit: Just saw it in "son of a bitch" as well. AV42 00:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) That's her grappling hook launcher thing. She used it in epsiode 3. Dario EON 08:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3? Seriously? AV42 07:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Holy crap you're right. Kay. :) AV42 07:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Guess what She has red hair :) Alex T Snow 01:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Armor Ability Mainly the so-called 'speed unit'. I don't think it's been confirmed that this is an armor ability; it could well be an ability having something to do with some genetic modifications. I'm not saying it's not an armor ability, but she would have to have extensive training to not tear her achilles tendons out while using it if it were. AV42 07:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Damn I must be tired, Grif used one. Nevermind. AV42 07:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Maine In Season 9 the episode Spiral when Maine gets shot her voice that says NO! is like someone supersupersuper close has died. Well to me......?VeteranCookie 07:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) All... well most Freelancers were close. Or at least all of the Freelancers, save for Tex of course, are or seem to be close.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Brute Shot Didnt she use a brute shot against the Insurrectionists on the highway? Yes. But so far her primary weapon is the Magnum and we go only by their primaries.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) But you put a Battle Rifle in Maine's weapons even though he rarely uses it. And? Hes been seen using it more than once. Unlike Carolina and her one time only Brute Shot. Which she used for only a few seconds. Also sign your posts.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Also its been removed from Maine's section now thus making your point irrelevant.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Great... So... Is she gonna be the "New Tex" or something? Or is Washington going to be the offical 4th Blue? I'm really confused about how this is going to turn out. CyrusArc 04:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) We'll see next year in Season 10. Also, sign your post. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope not. Tex is one of my favorites. If they write her out of the series...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Woops. Yeah Tex is awesome, and the way Church just... Forgot her after looknig so hard for her, it's almost anti-climactic. CyrusArc 04:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Mental Stability? Ok, is it just me or does Carolina sound mentally unstable when she talks about killing the director? 21:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 I agree. As she got two A.I.s in her head I'd imagine she'd be a bit crazy.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) In fact, I think Carolina could be a combination of Tex and Meta in Season 10. User:Dr Mutran November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm? Is this meant for this section? Or the one above? I doubt she still has her A.I. in any case due to her likely insanity as told by Delta. So I can't see how she'd be like the Meta. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The fact that The Meta has had 7 A.I. within it and lost them, does not mean he has not been without sequelae (including insanity). When I referred to Carolina would be like Meta, I meant to madness. November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah now I see what you mean. She doesn't seem as far gone as Maine though. She wants revenge. He wanted more power.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It's possible that Carolina is still unstable, but it's difficult to say for sure. Whether or not she's sane, she has a number of reasons to want revenge. #The project got a number of Freelancers injured, and the Director's lack of responsibility for said incidents could have built up a hatred in Carolina. #The Director was indirectly at fault for Maine's rampage and consequent slaughter of multiple Freelancers, which in turn caused South to betray North. The eventual disbanding of the Freelancers may have also caused Carolina to lose her sense of purpose and she drove herself with revenge afterward. #The distribution of AIs among the Freelancers were carefully decided upon to see various results (Washington's Epsilon incident, South not receiving an AI even though North did, the two AIs Carolina was forced to take, etc.) This decision may have led her to realize that the Freelancers were just experiments to the Director, objects rather than people. #Carolina was implanted with 2 AIs, resulting in her "not functioning very well". I wouldn't be surprised if she still had the after-effects. #Some AIs were dangerous but were still given to the Freelancers (Epsilon, Omega, etc.) #Assuming Carolina found out who Tex really was, her jealousy of the Director favouring Tex could be furthered by the fact that he valued a fragment of his past above the actual Freelancers. 15:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be pretty cool for Carolina to replace the mad Meta and the badass Tex for Season 10 at the same time. However, although it's pretty confirmed that Tex (and probably Epsilon-Tex) is dead, we still don't know if the Meta is dead. Although it would be good if he wasn't since not only would be the equal to Carolina for a good fight, it is noted in this wiki that due to actions in Season 9, Carolina and Maine might have a little something for each other. Oh well, we'll see what happens in Season 10. As Season 9 has almost been like an extended mini-series, giving us a backstory to RvB, it can assumed RT is building the Tenth season to be a big'un. --Raadec 20:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Its only confirmed Tex is dead. Epsilon-Tex is likely dead... but nothings been confirmed yet. As Nightfire said he forgot her so easily it wouldn't be that hard to remember her again. As for Meta it was confirmed in a Jenga Jam interview, actually the same one that confirmed Tex's death, by Burnie that he died. And where on the wiki does it say that because that will be removed immediantly.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I read it in relation to one of the later episodes in Season 9 where Maine takes a bullet for Carolina. Might have actully been the comments on Roosterteeth.com. I couldn't say where I read it if it was on this wiki. As for Meta, it's good to know that he is dead (from a closure point of view). It's always good to know if a character is dead or alive. --Raadec 19:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I can assure you its not on here. Likely the Rooster Teeth comments. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Carolina has a thing for York. But he died :\ :Now to find out why Tex told Church that Carolina was dead in season 5... 02:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yea. I agree I've got a feeling they did as well. They're body language in Episode 13 as well as her being the one most concerned for him seemed to prove it... to me at least. :P As for Tex I'd say either she was misinformed, or that Carolina faked her death to get out of the program. Wouldn't surprise me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) AI's How come Carolina couldnt handle having 2 AI's but Maine could handle having 7? Who says he could? He surely had some stress. And its possible Carolina's two AI were compelte opposites arguing on everything.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Maine seemed kinda insane after taking in all those AIs. Just saying. 02:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought the Meta was being controlled by the AIs in Reconstruction as they attempt to find the Alpha. This would explain why he went from raging looney, kill everything in Season 6 to actully working with someone in Season 8. He was like the Terminator in S6 and was just his old brute self in S8. It surely makes sense to blame that on the AIs. It was never said that Carolina's apparent death was caused by having two AIs. Delta just said that she didn't fuction very well. The Meta also didn't fuction very well, being controlled by them. --Raadec 18:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How Do You Think Carolina Survived I think it's because meta couldn't find her. Another possibilty is that she might of recovered from being insane.AG 04:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that, bud :P 06:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Jen brown Oh on RT.com on Kathleen's page theres a pic with her and Jen I would link it but I have no idea how or to post the pic sorry King692 Do you mean this pic? --Oo7nightfire 22:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I was thinking we could make a page for her and Samantha(C.T.) she has her own page with a pic should of said that earlier before shouldn't I :P the reason I don't wanna make it because I'm afraid if I make it i'll f@$k it up King692 Carolinas face Heres another pic I found of Carolinas face. :From this picture, right? 04:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Skills and Abilities Hi, I would like to ask a question and get permission for doing something before I act since I don't want my edits to be reverted. Now, I've been thinking about it and Carolina's page is missing quite a bit of information. I mean, the plot aside, she's missing a characteristics section, an equipment section and a skills and abilities section. I would just like to know, would it be alright if I were to add a skills and abilities section to Carolina, Tex and Epsilon-Tex? I've been thinking about it a lot a bit recently and I'm sure I could put down quite a bit of useful information. And, once the information is put down and the section has been created, it'll be easier to expand those pages a little bit. So, is it alright if I add those sections?Pwndulquiorra 06:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks, you guys are the best!Pwndulquiorra 06:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Carolina is better than Tex in almost every way 1.Carolina has natural strength,Tex has Artificial Strength(Which is not even close 2 Carolina's Strength) 2.Carolina is more agile than Tex 3.Carolina is faster than Tex 4.Carolina is more flexible than Tex Post more.-TalhaIqbal555 :I'm actually pro-Carolina, so don't take this the wrong way. But I have to disagree with you on a few things. ##Yes, natural strength is better than artificial strength. But that doesn't mean it's stronger; Tex may have an unfair advantage, but it's still an advantage. ##Carolina uses a speed ability, it's not of her natural capability (at least not completely). I have no doubt that the fact that Tex doesn't run on stamina means she could easily outpace and outlast her. ##Agile is the same as fast, so I guess same point as what I said above. ##Flexible? Could you post examples? And I mean examples where you compare Carolina's flexibility to Tex's. Although from what I saw in Tex's "training session" against York, Wyoming, and Maine, she's plenty flexible enough. : 04:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well actually, agility is a combination of speed and reflexes so you could say Carolina is more agile than Tex, as Carolina displayed enough reflexes to dodge gunshots repeatedly and from impossible ranges, whereas Tex has been shown getting hit by bullets from multiple distances. Not trying to disagree, just trying to make a correction.Pwndulquiorra 04:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I still believe Tex is agile, as she was able to dodge multiple punches from up close in Introductions. Oo7nightfire 04:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't think it'd be fair to bring up Season 1 to 5 Tex, since Rooster Teeth had limited visual features. The best comparison would be solely in Season 9, possibly from Season 8. 04:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, in Season 9, Tex did get hit in the shoulder by Wyoming, that still counts. And second, I wasn't trying to demean Tex's agility; all I was saying was that it's debateable whether or not Tex is as agile as Carolina.Pwndulquiorra 04:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Recon Soulders Hey, in the season 10 PT she is show with the normal recon shoulders But in the present (or future from season 3!) sh e has the other ones.Is this just an error? JB nine90 23:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) They simply added additional details. Dr Mutran 05:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Well now that we see her in Halo 3 she does have those shoulders. So my guess for this is that either her armor was upgraded in the past, or they go on this mission in the present. 03:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Affiliations Since Carolina is no longer part of project Freelancer, shouldn't her affiliation be changed to "Project Freelancer (formerly)" or "Independent?Socksucker (talk) 13:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I honestly think she still is affiliated with P. Freelancer. Her situation is similar to Washington's in Reconstruction. Even though he was still affiliated with PF he wanted to shut it down. Carolina never really said she left P. Freelancer nor was it confirmed that she left. That's my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) It states on her page that she has gone rougue from Project Freelancer, but I see your point. Hopefully more will be revealed in Season 10 about her. Socksucker (talk) 16:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, it sure does. Well, it can be assumed that she (and possibly the rest of the living Freelancers) no longer works for PF since well, it was shut down in Reconstruction. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Alpha When the Reds and Blues rescued Epsilon, Carolina referred to Epsilon as Alpha. But if she's been travelling with the Reds and Blues, wouldn't she have learned (especially from Wash) that Alpha had been deleted? This could be because Carolina potentially isn't mentally stable, but I'm confused. I've been wondering that too. She's currently aware that it is Epsilon, plus Wash says ''Epsilon, when Epsilon is near right in her face. Idk why she said Alpha in Hate to Say Goodbye, but I think it has something to do with continuity errors or her mental stability like you said. P.S.- Don't 4get 2 sign your posts. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, my bad I forgot. Socksucker (talk) 00:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Quote Can it be changed to this its tells more about her "You and your friends just think I'm some blood thirsty merc with a bad attitude. But you know what? You're wrong. I'm much worse" JB nine90 (talk) 09:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, how about: It's because I had a team once. A team with the best training, the best equipment, and despite everything that they had that made them the best, they still lied, and stole, and tore each other to pieces. So you tell me; How the hell am I supposed to trust a rag-tag team of idiots, when I couldn't even trust the people that were closest to me? ''It displays her views towards her former teammates, as well as her views towards the Reds and Blues. It also displays a bit of her personality and views on trust. This is only my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I like that one :) Alex T Snow (talk) 08:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Name on the Ranking Board Hi, me again with a question about a possible note that will go in the trivia section if it's approved. The thing is, in the entirety of Red vs. Blue where the Freelancer ranking board has been shown, four characters have had their names on the board in every scene where it's featured: York, Wash, North, and, of course, Carolina. I just want to know, is that notable enough to put in their trivia sections?Never lose, Never Surrender 23:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but not now. Once the season/saga is over, then it would be a good time to add it; just in case the leaderboard changes in a future episode. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay.Never lose, Never Surrender 01:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Grappling Hook Hey, shouldn't we make a page for Carolina's grappling hook? --LaserFaceChurch (talk) 02:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Daughter of the Director? So where exactly in Don't Say It is it revealed that Carolina is the Director's daughter with Allison? I seem to have missed it. ShermTank7272 (talk) 04:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Really? they kinda beat you over the head with it . . .unless you think he was responsible for her creation in some other manner - _ - ralok (talk) 05:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :While I do agree with ralok that Carolina could be and most likely is The Director's daughter, it is worth noting that the UNSC does possess cloning technology.Never lose, Never Surrender 03:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Halo 4 Armour She's wearing a Recon helmet, Stalker chest, Recruit shoulders, forearms, and legs, and Mk.VI visor. I can't figure out the colour though. I tried both Cyan and Ice, but neither of them match. Alex T Snow (talk) 09:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :That's not the Legendary visor (or Mark VI, if you prefer). It's too bright and too yellow. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 00:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's the Stalker Visor. Galvascream (talk) 23:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :In a recent RT podcast, they mentioned that they were having a tough time finding armor that fit the characters for Halo 4. Looking at the armor options in 4, the Soldier helmet looks pretty close to the old Rogue helmet. Also the armor is completely Cyan. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 19:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm Confused Why are we outright stating that Carolina is Leonard's daughter? I know they dropped enough hints to sink a cruiser, but I don't remember it being outright confirmed by Rooster Teeth. I'm not hating on it, I'm just confused why were going ahead and saying this without direct confirmation. Galvascream (talk) 23:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Here's your confirmation: http://roosterteeth.com/forum/viewTopic.php?id=2234345&page=1327#c15491736 Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Confusion cleared up. Galvascream (talk) 09:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Season 11 post-credits image When you say "good enough image", do you mean you're looking for a front-face profile of Carolina for the infobox? 03:13, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. All (or nearly all) of the characters have infobox pics like that. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, just making sure. Thanks for clarifying! 03:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Belief of Carolina's Death Couldn't come up with a very good title. Anyway, though it's a small matter, I don't think it's correct to state specifically that York believed her dead at the top of the article. Firstly, it implies that he was the ''only one who did, which is incorrect. Secondly, I think it's actually fair to say the Season 10 Episode "Out of Mind" implies York believed she was alive, ''seeing as he immediately hoped and assumed that the "mystery female agent" he was hearing about was her, and as Delta tried to remind him how low the odds of her survival were. York also never admitted she was probably dead, only that "Maybe I should go, too..." Long story short, I think it would be better to replace the current "Agent York believed that Carolina had been dead since before the events of ''Out of Mind" with something like "Carolina was believed to be dead following the Freelancer Break-In." It's more precise, since Red vs Blue is known to leave a lot up to interperetation and/or implication. Swordser (talk) 01:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I agree, I'll change it. However, I personally think that when York said he should let go too, he was talking about accepting the fact that Carolina is dead and his relationship with her is over OR he decided to stop pursuing her. If he still believed that she was alive, he would've kept looking for her, in my opinion. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:48, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :I would agree with that, as well. In the same vein, however, we don't have any proof he did ''stop looking, only that he seemed to be considering it. It could have just been a bit of philosophical self-observation, seeing as he has some similar lines throughout the Freelancer flashbacks. But I digress. Swordser (talk) 05:28, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Relations to Epsilon Couldn't think of a better title. Anyhow, is it okay if I add in the relations section of Carolina's info boc "Epsilon ('brother')"? I mean, they are both creations of the Director after all, and Epsilon has affectionately called Carolins "sis" on more than one occasion. Also, same with adding it in reverse on Epsilon's page? CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I did it. If this wasn't okay, feel free to remove. CaliforniaFoxtrotThirteen (talk) 21:25, September 13, 2015 (UTC) South or north Is she South or North Carolina?--Tayd0gta (talk) 16:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC) the world may never know '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 03:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC)